


I Want To Be All Used Up

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	I Want To Be All Used Up

**Summary:** I wanna hate you, but I want so much more. Make me dirty, make me yours.

 **Genre:** Angst, Romance

 **Rated:** Mature

 

 **Author's Note:** Something I wrote pretty quickly at work.

* * *

 

 

Opal wanted so desperately to hate Kuvira, but she couldn’t bring herself to quell the deep, thrumming desperation the woman made her feel.

 

She’d known Kuvira nearly half her life: the woman had lived in Zao Fu for a while, working with Lin Bei Fong’s metal dancers, and honing her skills like a razor sharp dagger. Of course, none had known the latter: Kuvira had installed herself with in the Zao Fuian society so well that no one felt the _need_ to question.

 

But now, with her reign of terror looming on the horizon, Opal Bei Fong felt a need to hate her. Yet she knew she couldn’t especially not now.

 

“You’re too much an altruist,” Kuvira cooed, hands on Opal’s breasts. She squeezed hard, twisting the dusky nipples and yanking. It drove Opal mad, making her, legs spread, accommodating the space necessary Kuvira’s eager thigh. She grinded down, hips canting so that she felt constant shocks of pleasure rush through her, and with a whimper, let out a soft moan, one that only Kuvira could hear.

 

“You’re too much a _bitch_ ,” Opal groaned, gnashing her teeth. Kuvira’s hands were so skill: too skill, enough that Opal already felt close to that familiar precipice.

 

“I’m a savior,” Kuvira countered, lowering her lips to Opal’s neck. She bit, hard, and the tang of copper filled her mouth. “You taste sweet.”

 

“You’re an anarchist,” Opal whimpered, green eyes bright. Her head lolled to the side, baring more skin to Kuvira’s hungry mouth. “And I’m going to stop you.”

 

“Not right now,” Kuvira said, and she moaned, Opal’s hands down her pants. She shifted so that Opal’s fingers slid inside of her, filling her up with a pleasant sensation. “Just give me this moment.”

 

Everytime they met like this, behind the backs of Bolin and Bataar Jr. and Team Avatar and the world, they felt delightfully sinful. Kuvira and Opal had come to crave these encounters, moments in private, hands all over one another, tongues tangling like now, when they were kissing, hard, fierce and _angry_. Opal wanted Kuvira to use her all up, to set her aflame and bring her back down to Earth, orgasm after orgasm.

 

“Touch me,” Opal commanded. Kuvira obliged, sliding her hand down Opal’s uniform, thumb playing with her clitoris in rough, hard strokes. It stoked some fire within Opal, and soon, she felt that she was going to fly away, with Kuvira’s hand deep inside of her.

 

And when Opal orgasmed, body shuddering from Kuvira’s hand, she _did_ feel used up: disgustingly so. But she knew she’d come back to _this_ , no matter which way the tides turned.


End file.
